Idiots to still IDIOTS!
by CyanYuki537
Summary: Rin was a normal girl in high school till HIM. This idiotic crazy goofball called Len who just waltz into her life. She meets new friends but there are complete idiots! And what is with the crazy blonde boy chasing Rin outside in a park? With everything going on how will She survive high school!


**Ceci: I'm LAZY ONCE MORE X3 I'll update the others tomorrow hehehe. Enjoy!**

**Rin: Thank god she doesn't own us!**

**~Rin POV~**

I felt broken as I sat alone in a class room dropping my bag next to me. Class was almost over and the 7th grade was going to celebrate the last day of school. Lilly ,my best friend, was gonna ask out Akaito, the boy she knew I liked. And I heard Lilly convince a few of my other friends I'm mean and hate them. It's all lies! Why would she do something so mean to me? "Hello Rin."

I looked up to see Lilly in the door way."Why?" Was all I could ask as I backed up. "Because," She walked in with the girls I saw her convince I was mean. "No one wants you here. Your a nobody. You should leave." She kept throwing insults at me as I tried not to cry. "Get her."

The last thing I remembered was them all coming onto me and beating me. I was screaming but couldn't fight back. They were my friends. And that day they broke me. The rest was a blur. I couldn't take any more of it. I clutch my hands into fists and I threw a punch to the face at the nearest person.

I looked to see Sonika go down and they crowded around her. I took the chance to escape and stumbled out of the room grabbing my bag. "Get Her!" I heard someone yelled and the girls shoes hitting the ground as they chased me down the hall way.

I was panting as I ran as fast as I could. My brain was screaming for me to stop and rest from the pain but I kept running. They were lies. I'm gonna escape! The people were starting to run outside and the girls got caught up with the crowd.

I quickly slipped away and ran on to my bus and collapses onto a seat, panting for air but I had a little smile on my face. I was too tired to pay attention to the others. I looked at the injuries I could see so far and I knew it was gonna be a_ long_ night.

"Hey," I flinched and looked over at who tapped me. "You ok?" He looked down to my bruised arm which was turning blue and purple. "None of your dang business." I glared at him and pulled my sleeve down. It was this Len kid who was known because of he's awesome guitar skills.

Len only laughed at my tsundere attitude. After a few minutes I got up and stepped off the bus and walked into my house. I threw myself on the couch and fell asleep and when I woke up it was 4:30. Dang, I only slept one hour. I got up and my sketch book fell out of my bag and a slip of paper floated onto the floor.

I lifted it up and saw it was from the blonde idiot from the bus.

_Hey Rin! C:_

_Yes I know your name. Muhahaha! :P _

_Yeah so be prepared for the summer._

_Why? Because I'm gonna do things :3_

_No, it's not dirty :P Here's my number~_

_215-537-2322_

_-Len_

What…the…Heck… I stared blankly at the note. When did he…? _BING! _I looked at my phone that when off.

_~CHAT C: ~_

_La La La Bananas!: Hey gurl! C;_

_Electric Angel: How the heck did you get that note in my book._

_La La La Bananas!: I'll never tell~ ;3_

_Electric Angel: -_- I will go to your house and slap you._

_La La La Bananas: Geeze! Calm down gurl! XD_

_Electric Angel: Be smart and leave me alone. I will smack you with my bat. -_-_

_La La La Bananas: Nah! You love me too much~ 3_

_Electric Angel: Fall into a deep hole please and never come out._

I groaned and turned off my phone and got up to get a glass of water. _DING DONG! _"Ugh! I swear!" I cursed and opened the door. There was a moment of silence till my cup slipped out of my hand and shattered on the floor. There standing in front of me was the idiot called Len.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE!" I screamed and ran behind the couch and grabbed my bat ignoring the bruises showing from earlier. "Woah! Cool place!" The boy invited himself in and closed the door looking around. "GET OUT!" I screamed.

"What?! I just got here!" "I NEVER SAID YOU COULD COME OVER! OUT!" I threaten him swinging my bat at his head. He quickly ducked and ran into the kitchen and came out few minutes later with pots and pan armor and held frying pans. "Huewaaaaaa!" The boy made a very demented face and held up the pans like swords.

I glared and grabbed the tennis racket from my sport bag. "GET THE HECK OUT OF MY DANG HOUSE NOW!" I swung the bat at his side and the racket at his head as I stepped forward and lifted my leg up to kick him.

"Whooowaaa!" Len quickly blocked the bat and racket with his pans. "Hahaha! Like a BOSS! Urk!" He was so distracted that he didn't notice my leg hit him right where the sun ain't shining. "OWWWWW! UGH!" He slumped down holding his area in pain.

"Hmmp!" I grabbed him and threw him on the couch. "Stay down here! You can do your work here but YOU AREN'T staying over!" I found his bag and threw it at him and stormed upstairs. "Ugh…hmmm? Hey there! You are such a cutie!"

I could tell Sami, my pet cat, came out from the strange event and met Len. I slammed my door shut and tried to focus on fixing my bruises. Then I slumped in my chair and decided to draw or make another song.

It was 10:30 when Len some how picked my bed room lock! I seriously should get that boy hand cuffed to a pole! But he put me on my bed and fell asleep next to me on the floor.

How sweet~ But I was ready to kill him the next morning. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!" I screamed running into the kitchen holding a bucket of water as the fire alarm went off. Len was flipping out as Sami ran out of the kitchen.

"OHMY GAWD IT'S ON FIRE! WUAHHHHHHH! OH! YAY! RINCOME SAVE US!" Len ran and jumped to give me a hug but I picked up a pan and slapped him in the face with it. I quickly turned off the stove and threw the water on the pan, that some how caught on fire. I forced him in a chair and glared as smoke floated out of the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HECK IN THE NAME OF GOD DID YOU DO!?" I growled, my eye twitching and I swear I was gonna strangle him right there.

**Ceci: Oh what joy these two are! :3 Review please!**

**Rin: LET ME KILL THE IDIOT!**

**Len: Nuhhhh! TT^TT**

**Ceci: Oh yeah! Any ideas on what happens to Len? :3**


End file.
